


Return

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A venial sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Harry tries not to shuffle from foot to foot on the hard stone floor. He’s almost thirty years old, but standing in front of this desk still makes him feel thirteen again. Especially when he feels guilty. He wipes faintly sweaty palms on crumpled robes, waiting for any reaction.

“Sorry I’m late,” he offers after a moment or two. “I got held up. I should have called.”

Severus says nothing, bending over his work as intently as if sixth year essays on the twenty major uses of gnat’s wings are the most interesting things he’s ever read. Strands of greasy black hair fall over his face, effectively obscuring his face from Harry’s vision. He hates not being able to see Severus’ face – it always gives the most insight into what the other man is thinking.

Harry sighs. “Sorry,” he says again. “I’m, um, going to take a shower, and I’m hungry. Will you come to Hogsmeade with me for dinner?” he asks, not yet completely abandoning hope.

Still no response. His shoulders slump as he moves towards the bedroom door.

Just before he reaches it, there comes a soft, “Harry.”

He turns, not too fast. Severus still hasn’t looked up.

“Dinner would be perfect. It’s good to have you back.” There is a hint of warmth in the rich voice, faint but more than enough for Harry.

He smiles to himself as he slips through the door, mind hurrying ahead of itself to dinner, and after.


End file.
